


Подчиняйся

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Fear, M/M, Missing Scene, Obedience, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies (c)
Relationships: Corypheus/Raleigh Samson





	Подчиняйся

Страх на вкус — что острые лириумные иглы, проникающие под кожу в тех местах, куда смотрят глаза, искаженные злобой и скверной.

Страх на вкус — что ядовитый мед, льющийся в уши потоками лжи и фальши, сжигающий изнутри дотла.

Страх на вкус — что поцелуй в длиннопалую ладонь да дерзкий взгляд снизу вверх, покуда губы шепчут слова о беспрекословном подчинении.

Подчинению этому, пожалуй, была бы грош цена, если бы не текущая по венам сила — бурная, клокочущая, бьющая по жилам потоками красного.

Подчинению этому, может, и не быть никогда искренним и неподдельно-чистым, покуда жрет кого-то из них синдром неудавшегося Создателя.

Подчинению этому, как ни прискорбно, можно найти лишь один цензурный синоним, и от этого смеяться хочется, да вот только ошейник сжимает слишком сильно, мешая дышать.

Он надевает его добровольно, что бы там не думал, поджимая губы.

Он надевает его добровольно — и чуть ли не сам вкладывает поводок в чужие руки.

Он надевает его сам — и не ждет ничего, кроме уколов острых шипов, но неожиданно для самого себя находит в прогнившей от скверны душе что-то еще помимо ненависти и гордыни.

Распятое на грехах сердце в его ладонях — величайший дар послушной собачонке на поводке.

Пронзенное шипами лириума сердце, неровно бьющееся в его груди, — всего лишь еще одно подношение истинному Богу.

Подношение, которое он отдает трясущимися руками.

И которое истинный Бог принимает с трепетом.

Только вот удержит ли?


End file.
